1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective covers for automobile remote controls and similar objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been previous inventions of covers for protecting remote controls from damage, but none that are equivalent to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,792, issued on Apr. 28, 1987, to Lawrence D. Rogalski, discloses a holder for VCR and TV remote controls, with pockets for the remote controls and a cover that can be folded over the pockets. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it does not have a foldable cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,776, issued on Mar. 29, 1988, to Keith Ward, discloses a protective device for a remote control unit, including a foam panel and a flexible, transparent elastic member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,256, issued on Jun. 6, 1989, to Loris Meliconi, discloses a shockproof protective sheath for remote controls, in particular those of television receivers, with at least two openings: one opening for access to push buttons, and the other opening to allow passage of control pulses.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,459, issued on Mar. 3, 1992, to Daniel Uljanic and Teresa L. Uljanic, discloses a transparent plastic case as a cover for a remote control unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,634, issued on Mar. 23, 1993, to Gregory P. Zaud, discloses a remote control holder having two halves that fold together like a book to completely cover the remote control.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,720, issued on Nov. 30, 1993, to Loris Meliconi, discloses a shock-proof protective jacket for a remote control unit, made of an elastic material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,980, issued on Apr. 26, 1994, to James F. Le Blanc, discloses a remote control unit holder, with an open top and closed sides and bottom. The instant invention is distinguishable, in having open sides.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,141, issued on May 31, 1994, to Bernabe F. Jalomo, discloses a remote control cover having four walls, a bottom, and a flap which is folded over an open top.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,691, issued on Feb. 14, 1995, to Nona J. White, discloses a protective case for a remote control, including a rigid clear plastic cover that is slidable by one's thumb, and an opening to receive a key chain ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,692, issued on Feb. 14, 1995, to Joseph E. Withrow, Larry S. Gibbs and Reginald Washington, discloses a protective cover for a remote control unit, having a resilient housing and a light source.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,204, issued on Oct. 14, 1997, to Richard C. Naylor, discloses a protective cover for an electronic device, which covers the sides of the device. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it has open sides.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,434, issued on Aug. 3, 1999, to Luis Rodriguez, discloses a protector for remote control devices including a slotted elongated tubular member that surrounds the edges of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,407, issued on Apr. 18, 2000, to Paul M. Trujillo, discloses a remote control cover having a sheath of a thin flexible plastic film that is wrapped around the control unit and is self-adherent.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,416, issued on Dec. 5, 2000, to Martin Jaime, discloses a protective housing adapted for covering a remote transmitter for a car alarm, with first and second sections that are hinged. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that its sections are not hinged.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,772,881, issued on Aug. 10, 2004, to Scott C. Le and Quynh-Nhu Thi Tran, discloses a remote control cover, having a body with a plurality of window openings, and a closure flap with hook and loop fastening material (or VELCRO).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,786,332, issued on Sep. 7, 2004, to Ralph J. Patrick and Marva E. Patrick, discloses a protective holder for a remote control, having a hinged lid with a latching mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 355,302, issued on Feb. 14, 1995, to Shawn R. Eva and Myron R. McCallister, III, discloses a design for a remote control cover, which, unlike the instant invention, completely covers the remote control, has a flap, and is transparent.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 368,095, issued on Mar. 19, 1996, to Myron R. McCallister, III, discloses a design for a remote control cover, which covers the sides, top and bottom of the remote control.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 378,020, issued on Feb. 18, 1997, to Jody D. Hatt, discloses a design for a combined remote control cover and protector, having an open bottom end and a transparent window in the front.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 409,200, issued on May 4, 1999, to Christopher A. Cooper, discloses a design for a remote control cover, which is closed on all sides, but has a transparent front window.
U.S. Patent No. D449,446, issued on Oct. 23, 2001, to Teresa L. Kirchner and Kevin F. Kirchner, discloses a design for a transparent remote control cover with a movable flap.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0008610, published on Jan. 24, 2002, to John Peterson, discloses a wireless key fob with a slidable cover.
U.S. Patent No. 2004/0033788, published on Feb. 19, 2004, to Venecia S. Price, discloses a case for holding a vehicle alarm transmitter, with a key ring and closed sides.
European Patent Application No. 0 708 463, published on Apr. 24, 1996, to Mario Fernandes Ribeiro, discloses a protector for remote controls, formed by a cover of flexible material which peripherally includes a tubular air chamber.
French Patent No. 2 762 955, published on Nov. 6, 1998, to Christopher Couton, discloses a hygienic protective cover for remote control units, made of a thin rubber material that is rolled up before use.
Japanese Patent No. 2002-142282, published on May 17, 2002, inventor Eri Inagaki, discloses a remote control device with a flip-type cover.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention.